7 cars were in the school supply store parking lot. 90 more cars park at the school supply store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $7 + 90$ cars. $7 + 90 = 97$ cars.